Nexus Units
='Nexus Units'= 'Nexus Troopers' These are the backbone of the Nexus Rebellion. It is the The Nexus Troopers who bear the brunt of the fight against the Karn Empire. 'Kinsmen' Only Veterans of at least 5 campaigns are eligable to enrol as a Kinsman and from these only handful are chosen. The Kinsmen are the guardians of the homeworlds and the shock troops of the Nexus Battle Fleet. They are the elite troops of the Rebellion. 'Tribunes' The most decorated of Nexus Warriors have the right to take the pledge and become a Tribune. They are given their choice of weaponry and may go where they will. The Tribunes follow no orders and go at the calling of one of their own. It is the solemn oath of all Tribunes to sell their lives as dearly as possible in the "Parting". A battle of their choosing. 'Brotherhood' The Brotherhood are a dedicated unit of Warrior Monks,trained in martial arts and the realm of the mind.They can twist and warp the perceptions of their foes. The Brotherhood are formidable Warriors and the eyes of the Nexus.They observe the depths of space, watching for ripples in the psykic ether, the precursor to an emerging rift.It is through these unatural tears that the Karn Forces maneouvre and it is to his attendant Brother, that every Nexus General turns to for warning. '47th Line' Perhaps the most famous Regiment in the Nexus Rebellion,the 47th line has always been found in the vanguard. Their motto and warcry "Die Hard! Die Hard!" 'Nexus Assault Troops' Every Nexus Unit has a detatchment of Assault Troops. The Storm Cannon, Pulse Laser and Shock Gun are fearsome weapons in the hands of these elite troops. 'Hundred Warrior' The warriors of the Hundred The Hundred Warriors are chosen not only for their skill and courage but also their genetic make-up. Only those suitable may "join" with and fight alongside, one of the precious Battleforms of the Hundred. 'Doomguard' All Warriors in the Doomguard are volunteers, trained to fight the Imperial Karn Battleform. They often travel in Mauler Tanks. Those that survive ten combats are promoted to Captain and given a posting of their choice. 'Storm Troopers' Storm Troopers enter Battle in the back of the "Hammer" Heavy Assault Tanks. Specially trained in close quarter battle, they are hand picked for their courage and marksmanship. 'Mauler Light Tank' The famous light Tank of the Nexus, The Mauler, is capable of high speeds across all terrain and the crew are trained to jinx and maneuovre. The Mauler is a cheap, reliable vehicle compared to the superior Technology of the Karn. The powerful 105mm Kanone can fire High explosive shells, armour piercing rounds or slammer laser guided missiles. Slammers are reserved for fighting Karn Battleforms. The Mauler is capable of firing at high speeds thanks to it's combat tracking systems and they can transport a single trooper on the rear fighting platform, often a Doomguard. Mauler Crews know only too well that one on one they are no match for a Battleform, and so they fight in large formations. 'Hundred Battleform' During the First Centuries of conflict with the Karn, The Nexus managed to capture a small number of Imperial Battleforms. One Hundred were eventually amassed into a single formation that has since become known as "The Hundred". The loss of these Battleforms was a bitter blow to the Karn. Each carried the trace memories of those Karn Warriors who had fought within it. Hence the Karn refer to the Battleforms of the Hundred as "The Lost Souls" It took many years for the Nexus to find warriors who were able to "join" with these Battleforms. Their descendents have learnt quickly. The "Hundred" can now match any Karn Battleform might for might. They are the last, best reserve of the Nexus Rebellion. 'Hammer Heavy Assault Tank' The standard heavy tank of the Nexus Rebellion. The Hammer combines impressive firepower, superior armour and a complement of troops to devastating effect. Up to Six Nexus Troopers, 47th Line or Storm Troopers can ride in the back, shooting from side slits and disembarking in the thick of the action via the rear assault ramp. Its 150mm Kanone fires the awesome Titan shell. Its atomic warhead is a fearsome weapon against the Karn Battle Formations and dreaded Battleforms. The Kanone is backed up by the two pulse lasers, mounted in smaller forward turrets. The Hammer is the strong arm of the Nexus Battle Line. 'Nexus Decals and Insignia' Category:Nexus